The power of The Gyms
by tac1060
Summary: What will be instore for Tristan the gymleader as he battles other gym leaders in a two sided tournament. Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

The Power of the Gym

By Tac1060

_**What's up people! This is my First fanfic so please review and submit and OC, I am accepting Gym leaders. Now this will be a Tourney fic so there are two sides (or two regions). What I want for your OC:**_

_**Name**_

_**Age **_

_**Gender**_

_**Gym leader rank (there are 8 gymleaders for each region, in this fan fic the first gym leader of Korn will fight the first gym leader of Unko, the second gymleader from Korn will fight The second gym leader from Unko and so on and so forth, my gym leader is the first gym leader**__**)**_

_**Region (the two are the Unko, and the Korn, my OC is from Korn) **_

_**Appearance**_

_**Personality**_

_**Pokémon (name, moves, and personality as a subsection)**_

_**Extra**_

_**Please put this in your review**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only my original character.**_

Chapter 1: A Letter (aka prologue)

_The city of Moria was a normally quiet place, the only things to do were to rest, take a walk, or eat, and in other words it was very boring. Of course you could also train at the Gym, but the new gym leader who just took up the position was such a rookie that no one even dared to because of his lack of experience. One day about two weeks ago, the new gym leaders dad, who was the current gym leader at the time decided to give the responsibility of the gym and all its Pokémon to his 16 year old son and go to become an elite four member. _

"Wow this is really boring" said a 16 year old with blond hair that just touched his shoulders; he had deep blue eyes and wore a bored expression on his face. He also wore a blue jacket with white ghosts on the sleeves and back, he also had a white tee-shirt, blue pants and sandals. His glasses also gave a scholarly look to him.

"I wonder when someone will come and challenge me, although not likely".

He just stared at the walls of the gym he had been put in charge of, yes he was the new gym leader, Tristan Fade.

"Oh well" he said in a bored tone.

"I wonder where Yamask and Ghastly are, probably pulling pranks again".

Just as he finished speaking a large boom was heard. In the direction of the Poke mart

"Yup, they are, I bet they hit the Pokémon mart just to get some food."

He started to run past some civilians who were running the opposite direction, everyone who passed him gave him a very dirty look to which he just smiled. As he reached the Poke mart he could see the damage, a small hole in the wall, just big enough for 2 Pokémon to fit through and exit. Soon a Yamask and a Ghastly exited with food and flew toward Tristan.

"I hope you guys got something to eat" he said with a smile.

"Tristan Fade"! Yelled a loud voice.

"I hope you're happy that your Dang ghost Pokémon caused damage to the Mart and took my best poke food. If I had the power I'd kick you out". The owner of the poke mart shouted.

"It's not my fault what my ghost Pokémon will and will not do, plus you cant kick me out the only one who does is my dad, but he loves me too much".

Just as he finished a letter floated down into his open hand, signed with the seal of the Korn elite four.

"Ah, this must be his message" he said before reading aloud, his Yamask and his Ghastly swirling around him.

_Dear Gym leader, _

_You have been cordially invited to participate in the First Gym leader tourney between the Unko and the Korn region. The Tourney will begin Two weeks Post you getting this letter, and will end 1 week after the scheduled start date. I expect you to show your best behavior during this tournament._

_Lots of love_

_Dad_

"Well that decides it; I'm closing shop and leaving this boring city for 1 week"

"Yamask, Ghastly return".

"Wait you can't just leave me without pay". Yelled the Poke mart manager.

"Ah don't worry about it, just put it on my tab".

Tristan gathered his suit case, Pokémon, closed the gym, left to get to the nearest airport.

"You know, I've never met the other gym leaders before, I wonder who they are or what they're like."

End.

**A/N: Hey I know this probably was a horrible chapter. But please send in a review I need to feed from criticism to get better and please send in your OCs.**

**This is Tac1060 Signing off **


	2. Chapter 2 The airport

The Power of the Gyms

By tac1060

**Hey everyone, what's up? Ok let me get straight to the point. I was so glad that I already got some OCs that I decided to book it; a quick note is that OCs will not be appearing until next Chapter but one if not a few will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Furthermore, I would like to thank my reviewers: Writer of the Void, and El' Caliente for sending me OCs, so thank you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the names of every OC except mine.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 2: at the port of Sky ships (aka the airport).

Tristan had walked for what he thought was a good 5 hours toward the airport (when in reality it was only 5 minutes), until he found a ride in an old truck filled with farmers and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Wow thanks guys, you don't know how much I need this after walking for 5 miles, and I felt like I was going to die back there"! He said to his new Chuffers as they gave him strange looks, before one of them said'

"Boy you said you walked for 5 hours, right"? To which Tristan gave a nod "You haven't been walking for 5 hours; you've been walking for 5 minutes". "We've been honking at you for those 5 minutes".

"Oh so that's what that noise was, I thought it was thunder". He said with a very convincing look of shock and surprise on his face.

"You sure are one dumb kid, you know that"?

"Not really, I got the highest grades in my class". He retorted with a smug grin on his face.

As they drove on passing the trees and flowers, Tristan couldn't believe how beautiful the weather and nature was. That was of course until they crossed onto a giant Paved road with nothing but dead grass on the side. They soon crossed into a giant parking lot that was in the shadow of a huge building with Grey walls. The Korn International Airport.

"Well you're here at last, eh boy". The driver who was in some sort of cowboy getup said to him.

"Yup this is my spot, thanks for the ride" Tristan said in the most polite way he could.

"Tell me son, why are ya'll traveling".

"Well I am a gym leader who is gonna take place in a tournament, and you"?

"I'm just visiting some of my relatives, and I'll be with them for a few more days". To which a loud cheering was heard from the back of the van.

"I'm Clay by the way, I wish you luck little doggie". Clay said before getting in the van and driving away.

Tristan looked up at the incredibly tall structure and went inside fearing the worst. In reality what he feared was the exact opposite (of course what he feared was that everyone was a huge monster). The walls were the same color on the inside as on the outside and banners with different Pokémon on them littered the walls and ceiling. There was a large front desk with apparently no line.

"Hello I'm Tristan Fade one of the gym leaders, to be taking place in the Power of the Gym tournament". He said to the neatly dressed man behind the check in desk.

"Ah yes Mr. Fade, I have your tickets right here." He said handing him the tickets".

"The flight isn't scheduled to take off for another hour, so you have free time until the flight which is at gates 15-20, since many people are not here Pokémon are allowed to be out of their poke balls, have a great flight".

"Why 5 gates"? He said in a confused manor.

"Oh, you'll see when you get there".

Walking off with his tickets, Tristan decided to get his bags checked; after that was done he got his Pokémon (Yamask, and Ghastly) out of their poke balls to decide what to do next. Soon enough their stomachs started to growl and they decided to get something to eat. As he walked towards the restaurants, he saw the difference of the outside of the airport and the inside.

"Oh my God"!

"This place is so colorful and bright"!

True enough, it was colorful and bright, as the floor was imprinted with different Pokémon in different colors; there were many different colors of streamers and balloons. The fountains were huge. However his and his Pokémon's stomachs deterred them from marveling. There were many different restaurants with different styles of food. They decided to stop at a fast food restaurant instead.

"Wow that was very filling, but we now have only 30 minutes to get to the flight, so how about we go shopping". He said and a scream of cheer sounded out from his two Pokémon.

However people were already coming to the airport and a guard told Tristan to put away his Pokémon, he did but with anger. As he browsed through the windows he saw many various items that were on sale, ranging from gum to portable telescopes.

"I can't believe they have all this stuff, and at really cheap prices". He said as he walked into one store. He saw many interesting items that were mostly junk, until he saw something so marvelous he had to have it.

"Oh my God, they have a gallon of pure spring water for only two dollars and twenty five cents"! At this remark everyone looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me sir I would like to purchase this water". He said as he bought it. After his shopping spree in which he bought a chess board, a few bathing suites, a cap, some Pokémon food, and of course his special water which mysteriously could fit in his carryon bag. He decided to go check out his flight and why it needed five gates for only one plane. As he go to gate 15 he finally realized why.

"Oh my God again, this plane is ginormous". Indeed it was ginormous, it looked to be 3 stories high and like the ticket guy said, "Five gates long".

"Excuse me miss, how big is this plane exactly". He said to the lady who was in charge of boarding.

"Well it does need to be three levels high to accommodate gym leader's trainers and visitors alike, as well as our staff". She told him with a disgruntled look on her face, obviously from his gawking.

"Oh so it's just a normal plane then". Tristan said with a disappointed look on his face. This mad the boarder very angry.

"Of course not, this plane has suites for our special guests the gym leaders, a lounge for them,5 star food, great bathrooms, and even training fields for their pokemon, now do you have a ticket sir"! She told him in a very angry voice.

"yes I do". When he handed her his ticket her face grew pale and she looked like she was going to cry.

"So very sorry gym leader Tristan, I didn't know who you were". She bowed very respectfully and gave him a paper.

"What's this strange little paper"?

"It's a list of the gym leaders who will be on this flight and the gym leader suite assignments during your 6 hour flight; there is also a map of our airline".

"Wait this list shows 16 gym leaders I thought there were 8"? He said confused with the seating assignments.

"well the airport in Unko is very small and the Pokémon league decided that the best thing to do was to use this airport and have the Unko gym leaders take a flight here, in fact you flight is almost ready to take off and the other gym leaders are all ready in the Plane, enjoy your flight". She said as she pointed to the gate door".

"Also Pokémon are allowed on the plane".

"Oh thank you very much". He said as he bolted to the plane.

"Hm it says I am booked with a guy named Joshua Night, I wonder what he's like and what the other gym leaders are like". He said as he finally reached the plane and walked through the door into his own adventure.

Ch 2 End.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that this was a short chapter the next will be longer. Anyway review and please send me in OCs I need them for this story, you will see some OCs next chapter.**

**Tac1060 over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

The power of the gyms

By tac1060

Ch: 3 meeting the gym leaders part 1

**Hello everyone, tac1060 here with another exciting chapter of the power of the gyms.**

**First of all I apologize for not posting for a while, my Wi-Fi connection has been not good on my lap top computer and I had to do school work, so my apologies.**

**Next, I would like to thank the reviewers of this story for their valiant effort in giving me Ocs, and they are: Tealcloud, ****Joker'sTwinbBro-FlameofRecca's, KingofStories01, WriterofTheVoid, and last but not least, El'Caliente, good work guys and thank you.**

**One more piece of info: just like the title says the following chapters will be split into parts, this means that the gym leader will be appearing at different times so that I can spread them out evenly, I hope to use more OCs in the Future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or many of the OCs, I own only one.**

**Alright please review, enjoy, and send me more OCs please.**

**Chapter 3 start.**

_Flash back from last chapter, "Your flight is almost ready to take off and the other gym leaders are all ready in the Plane, and enjoy your flight". She said as she pointed to the gate door"._

"_Also Pokémon are allowed on the plane"._

"_Oh thank you very much". He said as he bolted to the plane._

"_Hm it says I am booked with a guy named Joshua Night, I wonder what he's like and what the other gym leaders are like". He said as he finally reached the plane and walked through the door into his own adventure._

As Tristan walked through the door and entered the plane he realized that the plane was larger and much more fancier than the girl at the boarding booth claimed it to be, it was large but it also had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the airplane chairs were much more comfier than normal plane chairs, as he glanced at the arm rests he saw that the chairs had a massage feature. He could also see that in the back of the plane they had a spot just for dining that included what looked like a grill and a bar along with tables and chairs. Looking at the map the woman gave to him, he found that the second floor was where he needed to go as the gym leader suites were on that level.

"Wow this plane is huge, according to the map, the stairs are at someplace near the end of the plane." He said after taking one final look at the map and began walking. As he reached about midway through the plane he stopped to rest.

"Man I am never going to find the stairs at this rate; I don't even think they have stairs." He said wile gasping for breath for walking so long; he was all ready to start again when he heard a kind voice coming from behind him.

"Looking for the stairs young man." The new voice belonging to a man said.

"Yea I am looking for the stairs, if you wouldn't mind helping…" He started to say as he turned around, only to see a huge person looking at him, he had a dark skin tone, brown eyes and a ponytail that was red in color but was obstructed by a black fedora. This new man had on a black trench coat, a black pair of pants, and shoes that were the same color.

"Well, there was a stair case back at the first entrance to the plane, and the second one is right there." This large stranger said as he pointed to the right of Tristan.

"Tell me son, what is your name." He said to Tristan in a kind and respectable manner.

"Oh I'm Tristan Fade, and what's your name sir?" Tristan said to the man.

"My name is Trent Greene, and I bet you 20 poke dollars that you're a gym leader."

"Yes in fact I am, but how did you know that, people haven't acknowledged my title as gym leader until recently, and you don't look like you're from Korn." Tristan said in a very inquisitorial tone.

"Well then Gym leader, I know your name because I too am a gym leader, and you are right that I am not from Korn at all, I am from the Unko Region." The man now known as Trent told him.

"I wish you luck in your trials to come, young gym leader, and before we part ways, you now owe me 20 poke dollars from our bet." He said as he gave Tristan a hand shake, and then opened his hand to receive his winnings from the bet.

"Fine, here is your 20 poke dollars." Tristan said as he took out his wallet and gave Trent 20 poke dollars.

"I hope we meet again soon." Trent said before he disappeared up the stairs. As Tristan followed Trent and arrived upstairs he found that is was very much like the first level only on a smaller scale, he did however notice a difference, the hallway he was standing in had 8 doors on each side of the hallway. At the end of the hallway he saw what looked to be a lounge that was guarded by a police man,

"I bet that's the lounge for the gym leaders, I wonder why they need a police man to guard that area of the back?" Tristan said as he squinted to get a better look of the area, however before he was done he was knocked over by a large force, which was followed by a very rude voice,

"Out of the way you twerp I'm in a hurry." The very rough voice said, Tristan could only see the back of the man since he was running so fast, he could see however that the man was wearing a set of green hiking boots, a pair of green pants, a red jacket, and for some strange reason a dog collar and fake dog ears. The man ran towards the lounge at the end of the hall and went towards the direction of the cop, and flashed an I.D. of sorts, probably a gym leader badge.

"Man that guy's a Jerk, oh well I know where to find him later at." He said as he got up and brushed himself off. "I have to find my suite first though."

As Tristan walked down the hall he could hear the voices of Pokémon coming from the rooms (although he couldn't understand them a single bit), he could also hear their trainer's voices coming from the doors. He could also see name plates on the doors of the gym leaders, who were staying in the suites,

"Let's see, one says Trent Green and Szac Selthez, I recognize Trent's name but not this Szac guy on the plate." He said aloud as he walked down the hall, until he reached the 6th door.

"Ah, this says Tristan Fade and Joshua Night; I wonder how do I get in?" He said before a noise coming from the handle of the door said,

"_State Identification."_

"What?" Tristan asked before the handle said,

"_State Identification."_

"Tristan Fade, gym leader of the Korn Region." Tristan said in the most convincing way he could, before the handle responded,

"_Identification confirmed, enjoy your stay Mr. Fade." _Tristan herd a click of the lock, and proceeded to open the door, as he stepped inside he saw a man with black hair, somewhat pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, pants, a red shirt, gloves, and sneakers. He was also wearing a necklace. Next to him he had a Garchomp who gave Tristan a very serious look before turning its attention back to this man, the room was filled with a quiet and serious mood.

"My name is Tristan Fade, what' yours?" He asked the quiet and serious looking man, waited a long period of time until,

"My name is Joshua Night." The man finally said.

**Ch. 3 Fin.**

**A/N: Well that wraps up the end of another chapter, in my opinion it could have been better and longer, but I don't care about what I think (well that's a lie) I care about what you think. Finally we got to see Three OCs but only hear 2 names, but you will get to know the guy who knocked Tristan over in the next chapter or two, but you might already know who he is if you read long and hard. **

**Send me OCs please oh and Review.**

**Tac1060 saying good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Power of the Gyms**

**By Tac1060**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Other Gym Leaders part 2**

**My goodness has it been a month and ten days already**

**Dear my amazing audience, I am back from my writers block, and getting my hardware fixed on my laptop with another exciting chapter of The Power of the Gyms. First and foremost I would like to apologize for me being so late in posting a new chapter, my hardware broke down, and I had a massive writer's block, and I got grounded. **

**I would like to thank my readers for reviewing and sending in OCs that I have and will be using, this list includes such readers as:****Luvpokemonyus,** **Ashley SpellStone****, ****Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's****, Tealcloud, Writer of the Void, El' Caliente, KingOfStories01, PhantoMNIGHT321, and last but certainly not least ilfbehwh. Thank you readers for your excellent work.**

**I am still accepting OCs I will post an updated list next chapter.**

**Any ways enjoy this chapter.**

_Flash back from last chapter_

_"__State Identification."_

_"Tristan Fade, gym leader of the Korn Region." Tristan said in the most convincing way he could, before the handle responded,_

_"__Identification confirmed, enjoy your stay Mr. Fade." __Tristan herd a click of the lock, and proceeded to open the door, as he stepped inside he saw a man with black hair, somewhat pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, pants, a red shirt, gloves, and sneakers. He was also wearing a necklace. Next to him he had a Garchomp who gave Tristan a very serious look before turning its attention back to this man, the room was filled with a quiet and serious mood._

_"My name is Tristan Fade, what' yours?" He asked the quiet and serious looking man, waited a long period of time until,_

_"My name is Joshua Night." The man finally said._

There was a very creepy feeling in the air as Tristan just stared at his new room mate and fellow gym leader. That was until Joshua turned out and looked through the window of their suite in the sky.

"Man this guy is creeping me out." Tristan just thought to himself as he continued to stare at Joshua Night

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to move." Joshua said in a lonely tone before letting out a small sigh.

Tristan just took the statement as an opportunity to leave his stuff in the room and leave to meet more people and possible confront the person who ran him down earlier.

(Cue Flash Back)

"_I bet that's the lounge for the gym leaders, I wonder why they need a police man to guard that area of the back?" Tristan said as he squinted to get a better look of the area, however before he was done he was knocked over by a large force, which was followed by a very rude voice,_

"_Out of the way you twerp I'm in a hurry." The very rough voice said, Tristan could only see the back of the man since he was running so fast, he could see however that the man was wearing a set of green hiking boots, a pair of green pants, a red jacket, and for some strange reason a dog collar and fake dog ears. The man ran towards the lounge at the end of the hall and went towards the direction of the cop, and flashed an I.D. of sorts, probably a gym leader badge._

Tristan walked out of the room and went toward the cop before, "Only gym leaders are allowed back there I need your Identification." The cop said in a very commanding tone.

Tristan looked through his pockets before realizing he had left his badge back at the room.

"I'm sorry sir I must have left it back at my room." Tristan said at the guard.

"Well you know the rules no badge no entry." Tristan was about to walk away to get it when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Excuse me but he is with me, my badge is right here, and this is indeed a gym leader." It was Trent Greene, who showed the guard his badge before he let them in.

"You know young man you should always carry your Identification with you at all times." Trent told him in a sort of fatherly tone.

"Thanks Trent, but if you excuse me I need to find someone." Tristan said before leaving Trent and walking up to a table which the only person at the table. This particular person (or should we say woman) had extremely long and thick blond hair that was some-what platinum in color. She looked to be only a few years younger than himself, she had on a black skull shirt with the sleeves ripped, and what seemed to be ripped jeans, but she was extremely beautiful.

"Excuse me mam." Tristan said as he tried to get her attention but she just seemed distracted before she turned to him and said,

"Yea what do ya want kid, I'm busy!" She said to him in a rude tone.

"Well I could see that."

"Was that a joke?"

"No I was wondering if I could sit with you." Tristan said in the most innocent tone he could muster up.

"Oh, well I guess so." She just then looked away and kept on staring somewhere into space.

"I'm Tristan Fade by the way, if I might ask, what your name is?" he asked waiting to get a response.

"…Tonia Heart" Tonia told him before going straight back to staring into space.

"You're not that social are you?" Tristan asked her waiting for a response, before getting a direct falcon punch to the face.

"Maybe that will teach you to be more polite!" Tonia told him before storming off in a huff.

"Ow my face, I think my nose is broken." Tristan moaned before checking out his nose to see if it was broken, thankfully it wasn't. Tristan sat back up before someone walked up to him,

"Wow man that must of hurt, but you have to admit you kind of deserved it." This man had dark skin and even darker hair, a black tee-shirt, a formfitting white jacket with green flames on it and black pants that also had green flames on them.

"Yea I guess so, I'm Tristan by the way." He reached out his hand and shook this new person's hand.

"I'm Avery Wilson nice to meet you." Tristan and Avery talked for a while until Tristan noticed the guy who ran him down in the hallway.

"Hey there he is."

"Who's he?"

"He ran me down a few minutes ago." He said as he pointed to the person.

"Him, the guy in the red jacket, and green hiking boots."

"Yea, he's the one." Tristan said as he got up and walked angrily towards that man.

"Tristan, I don't think you should be doing this." Avery said trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"Excuse me sir." Tristan said to the man as he turned around, "This may come to a surprise to you, but I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

**A/N: Hey guys that was a rushed chapter and I personally think it could have been better. But my opinion sucks so tell me what you think. Please send my OCs.**

**Oh by the way Avery Wilson belongs to ****PhantoMNIGHT321, Trent Greene belongs to Writer of the Void, and finally the one who kicked Tristan's ass, Tonia Heart belongs to El' Caliente. So thanks to those guys.**

**Any way peace.**

**-Tac1060**


	5. Chapter 5

**The power of The Gyms**

**By Tac1060**

**Chapter 5: The Battle of Fail End of the World Edition.**

**Hello esteemed readers; I Tac1060 bring you another chapter of The power of The Gyms. In this chapter our protagonist will have his first Pokémon battle with the mysterious man. Anyway, I would like to thank all those who read this fanfic and the people who review and send in OCs:**** Luvpokemonyus,** **Ashley SpellStone, Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's, Tealcloud, Writer of the Void, El' Caliente, KingOfStories01, PhantoMNIGHT321, ilfbehwh, and One-Wheel-Wonder****, thank you people so much for your hard work. I will post a list of Accepted gym leaders next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or do I attempt to, this also goes toward every gym leader OC except my own.**

**I would also like to inform you that I will be working on another fanfic. It will be a One Piece fanfic, so the chapter won't come as quickly.**

**Ok enough of the formalities, the chapter will start now!**

**(flash back from last chapter).**

_"Hey there he is."_

_"Who's he?"_

_"He ran me down a few minutes ago." He said as he pointed to the person._

_"Him, the guy in the red jacket, and green hiking boots."_

_"Yea, he's the one." Tristan said as he got up and walked angrily towards that man._

_"Tristan, I don't think you should be doing this." Avery said trying to stop him, but it was too late._

_"Excuse me sir." Tristan said to the man as he turned around, "This may come to a surprise to you, but I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."_

(Back to the present).

Tristan just stared at this person who obviously didn't care for him and ignored him, even though everyone in the room was staring at the two of them. Avery had a look that was a mix of fear and disgust at Tristan's stupid move. Avery then grabbed Tristan by the shoulder and started to drag him off, but he wasn't able to go far before Tristan broke his hold and stood just a few feet from the person.

"I'm very sorry but it didn't seem like you heard me, I politely said that I challenge you to a battle, so I would very much like it if you'd answer me." The man slowly lifted his head up and turned around and could finally see the person's face. His skin was pale white and he had blood red eyes, this gave him a very intimidating look to him. He just smirked at Tristan and finally spoke,

"Yea I heard you but I ignored you since you were being so cocky, you see I hate that in people, but please leave me alone for now, maybe later."

He then turned away from Tristan and stared into space again. Tristan's face just became angrier and then he grabbed the mans shoulder and swung him around.

"If I remember correctly the rules of the Pokémon league state that when a trainer no matter who is it be them a noob or an elite four member the person challenged must accept the challeng no matter what, If I believe that is correct."

Tristan said to the persons face. Trent Greene then walked up to the two of them and pushed them away from each other.

"That is correct, rules set by the Pokémon league are binding and unbreakable, these two must battle with each other!" He said before dragging Tristan away from the person.

"You are in way over your head Tristan, you had no Idea who this person was before you challenged him, and in the presence of most of the Gym leader aboard this plane."

Trent told him with a very disgruntled and disappointed look on his face. He then pointed to the man who Tristan challenged.

"That is Szayec Selthez, he is the 6th Gym leader of the Unko Region. Obviously by his rank he outclasses you in terms of both experience and ability. If you should flee you will be ridiculed and mocked, and if you should fight and loose you shall also be ridiculed, your best bet is to fight and loose with dignity and courageousness."

Tristan then looked up to Trent with a mixed look of confusion and fear, "So what you're saying is that both ways I lose."

"Pretty much, now don't worry, Avery and I will back you up… with emotional support, so we will be with you all the way." Trent told him and gave Tristan a smile and a thumbs up. "Now If you'll excuse me, I need to make a bet on the outcome of this battle." Trent said before walking off in some random Direction.

The man now known as Szayec walked up to him and then leaned towards Tristan and said, "The fight will be at 2:30, if that's ok with you."

Tristan merely nodded at Szayec and walked away from him and towards Avery. Avery then walked followed Tristan back to the hall way and started to head back to his room and the two departed from each other. Tristan unlocked the door to his suite and walked in, Joshua was still in the same place, they just looked at each other and Tristan walked over to his bag and took out his badge and poke balls. He stuffed his Pokémon into his pocket and whore his badge like a necklace. He sat down on a chair to the side of Joshua and sat down and started to think out a strategy, but found it difficult since he knew none of Szayec's Pokémon and what moves they know. Joshua started to overhear Tristan's silent conversation with himself to notice that Tristan was going to send in his most powerful Pokémon first.

"You're planning to send in your Yamask first because it is the most powerful, you should save your best for last."

Tristan just looked up with a shocked look on his face because he never thought Joshua would overhear him since he was talking in such a low volume.

"Yes I was planning on sending him in first, but how could you hear me I was talking at a very low volume? Tristan asked him.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is your strategy plan it out carefully and maybe you'll come out victorious." He said before returning to gazing out the window of the plane.

"I guess so, my fight is at 2:30 if you want to come and watch the action." Tristan said but got no response what so ever from Joshua.

Tristan then went back to working out his strategy and waiting for the moment to arise where he would fight Szayec.

(Time Skip to 2:30)

Tristan walked out of the suite, after gathering his Pokémon and remembering his carefully thought out strategy, and headed towards the staircase at the end of the hall, as he approached it a hand grabbed his shoulder, It was Trent followed by Avery who both gave him a smile and they continued downstairs to the level with the Pokémon battle field stadium. As they reached the battle area Tristan could see that Szayec was already standing and waiting for him to arrive he could also see some other people such as Tonia Hart who was looking at Tristan with anger, a small, petite, and pale woman who was enjoying Tonia's discomfort, and a girl with blue eyes and for some strange reason looked like nurse Joy, and also Joshua Night who gave him a slight smile. Once they reached Tristan's position Trent walked away from him and stood at the side of the area. He took two flags a red and a green from his pocket and lifted them both in the air, it was now clear that Trent was going to be the referee to the match.

"This match will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle there are no substitutions, the two trainers are Tristan Fade, and Szayec Selthez, before this match begins I would like to announce that, who would like to bet on the winner." No one raised their hands to make a bet, "Really, no one wants to?" "Ok then trainers the battle starts NOW!" At that instance, both Tristan and Szayec threw out their Pokémon.

"Go, Ghastly!"

"Go, Zoroak!"

The two Pokémon appeared on the battle field, Tristan was intrigued at Zoroak's appearance and wondered what kinds of attacks it had.

"Really just a pathetic Ghastly, I'm sorry to do this but Zoroak use Faint attack." Zoroak disappeared for a second then started to attack Ghastly."

"Ghastly, dodge it then use ominous wind." Ghastly barely dodged the attack but due to its we akness it took a considerable amount of damage but it never the less used ominous wind to attack Zoroak but it seemed to have no effect.

"You are just too cocky, very well use faint attack and knock out that thing."

"Ghastly try to dodge again." Ghastly tried to dodge the attack but it was of no use as Zoroak's attack hit Ghastly dead center and Ghastly fainted on the ground."Trent took his red flag and raised it.

"Ghastly is unable to battle." Trent said as he lowered the flag and looked at Tristan.

"Ghastly, return." Tristan put the poke ball containing the now fainted ghastly back into his pocket and looked around. Tonia was smiling at the fact that Tristan's first pokemon was defeated. And the others had bored looks on their faces. Tristan looked at his final poke ball which contained Yamask and threw it.

"Yamask, I choose you!" Yamask popped out of the poke ball and Szayec just gave a scoff at Tristan's Pokémon.

"Fine I hope you're ready for the next round." Szayec said to him as Tristan readied himself and then nodded at him so they could resume battle.

"Fine then, Zoroak use faint attack again."

"Yamask, dodge it then use Will-o-Wisp" Yamask dodged the attack of Zoroak then launched a ball of fire at Zoroak which hit its side and damaged it a little bit.

"We got him, now Yamask use Night Shade!" The attack hit Zoroak but inflicted little damage to him because of type difference. At this point the spectators were more intrigued by the battle, and they watched with much anticipation.

"Very well it seems you've gotten more serious, however it is of no use, now Zoroak use Night Slash."

"Yamask dodge the attack if you can." However Yamask couldn't dodge and like before the attack hit dead center and Yamask fell to the ground fainted. Trent lifted up one of the flags and pointed it towards Szayec.

"Yamask is unable to battle; the winner of this battle is Szayec Selthez."

"Yamask you did great, return." Szayec walked up to Tristan and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You did fine kid, but you still lost, but it was simply because you have less experience than me." Szayec then departed and walked off somewhere. Avery and Trent started to walk up to Tristan.

"You know young man, that was a very good battle against someone that powerful." Trent said trying to cheer him up. Then Avery patted him on the back and smiled. The three of them then started laughing, and then they jumped up in the air and did a High Five.

**Chapter End.**

**A/N: Wow that was my longest chapter so far. Now all I need is for people to review and say what they think. Any way I'll be posting my One Piece fanfic in a little bit so you can review that if you want to.**

**Thanks again to all my readers.**

**Tac1060 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of the Gyms**

**By Tac1060**

**Chapter 6: More Leaders/ The Evil Four Present Themselves.**

**Hello everyone I am back after a two-month or so break. I know you guys wanted to see a new chapter so here it is. There will be more plot coming up in the next few chapters, so get ready for awesome. A few more things before we begin. First, I am also creating a villain list, So I need 3 OCs. These will be the Evil Four; I've already created their leader who will show up this chapter. Lastly, For those who still want to send in an OC here is a current list.**

**Korn **

**8****th****:Taken, Joshua **

**7****th****:Taken, Jillian**

**6****th****:Taken, Vanelle**

**5****th****:Taken, Jun**

**4****th****:Avalible**

**3****rd****:Avalible**

**2****nd****:Avalible**

**1****st****:Taken, Tristan**

**Unko**

**8****th****:Taken, Avery **

**7****th****:Taken, Szayec**

**6****th****:Taken, Tori**

**5****th****:Taken, Miyu**

**4****th****:Taken, Tonia**

**3****rd****:Taken, Trent**

**2****nd****:Avalible**

**1****st****: Taken, June**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or most of the OC's, they belong to their respectfull owners.**

**Anyway on to the chapter.**

(Flashback from last chapter)

_"Yamask dodge the attack if you can." However Yamask couldn't dodge and like before the attack hit dead center and Yamask fell to the ground fainted. Trent lifted up one of the flags and pointed it towards Szayec._

_"Yamask is unable to battle; the winner of this battle is Szayec Selthez."_

_"Yamask you did great, return." Szayec walked up to Tristan and grabbed his hand and shook it._

_"You did fine kid, but you still lost, but it was simply because you have less experience than me." Szayec then departed and walked off somewhere. Avery and Trent started to walk up to Tristan._

_"You know young man, that was a very good battle against someone that powerful." Trent said trying to cheer him up. Then Avery patted him on the back and smiled. The three of them then started laughing, and then they jumped up in the air and did a High Five._

Tristan was walking back to his suite. His morale level was somewhat low ever since his humiliating loss against Szayec. However even if he was feeling bad, he did learn an important lesson from his battle. He was able to learn his boundaries against a much more powerful and experienced opponent. Right as he was about to enter his suite he was stopped.

"Hello, excuse me your Tristan Fade correct." This voice belonged to a girl who looked about Tristan's age she also surprisingly looked like Nurse Joy but with a keen difference. Instead of the normal pink hair, she had somewhat dark blue hair. She was wearing on a white tank top with a pink shrug, she also had on a pink skirt whit white leggings.

"Yes, that's correct, I'm Tristan Fade."

"My name is Jani but you can call me June, everyone does. Anyway, I say your battle with Szayec and I saw that you were kinda depressed with the outcome, so I just decided to see how you were doing."

"Oh don't worry I'm fine now, I was depressed but I feel right as rain now." He said with a fake laugh that even a frog could see that he was still depressed.

"Oh stop fooling around, I can see your very depressed so stop trying to hide it."

"Your totally right, you completely saw through my fake laugh."

"Well, It was kinda easy, I'm sorry if I sound meen, but even a frog could see through your act." She said trying her best not to get him angry.

She then led Tristan to the Gym leader lounging area and the two took a seat at some couches that were close to the airship's windows. The sky was almost clear except for a few wisps of cloud that passed them by.

"Yea, so you're a gym leader too right."

"Yes, I'm the 1st gym leader of the Unko Region." She said giving a kind and warming smile that made Tristan think of that familiar nurse.

"I was just wondering but are you somehow related to Nurse Joy." To this question, she gave a huge smile, and stuck a thumb in the air.

"Yup, I'm Nurse Joy's daughter, mom was so proud of me when I got to become a gym leader that she almost fainted from happiness. So tell me about your parents were they super happy when you got to become a gym leader." To this Tristan gave a small sigh.

"Well when I was about 13 or so, My father who was the current gym leader of my gym at that time got an invitation to become the head of the Korn Elite Four, he put the gym into my hands and set off. My mother acted the same as yours she almost fainted from happiness." He said giving a smile after he said this. June however gave a large gasp.

"So that means your father is…"

"Yup, my dad is none other than Alucard Fade the grand master of all ghost type pokemon." "One of the reasons that I'm depressed is that I wanted to make my dad proud." " I didn't know what he'd think of me if he saw me loose that battle back there."

At that particular moment a woman came running by where they were sitting and accidentally tripped, and given her close proximity to the wall, she did a face plant right into the wall. Tristan and June immediately ran over to try and help her.

"Whoa, that look like it hurt a lot, are you ok miss." Tristan said when he finally reached her, on closer inspection she had fair skin and blond hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top, and red sweat pants.

"Ohh… the whole room is spinning." The lady said in a dazed and confused tone.

" Can you hear me, what's your name miss."

The girl finally came back to her senses and looked at the two people standing over her.

"Ohh, that sure hurt my head, hmm my name, oh my name is Tori." "Sorry for worrying you two, I can be really clumsy sometimes."

Tristan and June looked at each other and helped Tori up. At this point Avery who had come from his suite and into the lounge area, noticed Tristan ,and started to walk over.

"Hey Tristan, thought you'd be in your suite, who's this." He said in a confused tone.

"Oh, hey Avery meet Tori and June, June and Tori meet Avery."

The three exchanged greetings, and hand shakes."

"Anyway wanted me to find you, said something about some sort of weird fog coming up."

"Well, I agree that fog would be weird on a clear day like this."

At that moment the entire airship started to shake, rattle, and do a little roll to the left. All the window shields(1) closed abruptly, and all of the lights in the room shut off. Everyone screamed in horror at this sudden and scary event. But soon after that, the lights came back on, and in the middle of the room, and standing on a table were four hooded individuals, their faces were cloaked in shadow.

"Attention gym leaders I am speaking to all of you on this plane's intercom system, I'm afraid your plane ride will have to take a detour, a large detour." The one in the front said, a voice filter was shrouding his true voice. He then turned his gaze directly at Tristan, June, Avery, and Tori.

"Who are you people?" Avery asked the man very angrily."

"**We are the Evil Four!"**

**A/N: (1): The things on airplane windows you can shut to keep out light.**

**Hello guys I thought this chapter was just ok, but tell me what you guys think.**

**Yea, The Evil Four is a pretty crappy name for a villain team, I am writing this chapter at 2 A.M. So, I'm very tired right now. If you want to send in a member of the Evil Four follow the OC template on chapter 1.**

**But anyway tell me what you think.**

**Good Night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Power of the Gyms**

**By Tac1060**

**Chapter 7: Lord of the Flygons**

**Hey guys, I'm back from my usual relaxation period between chapters so I am happy to bring you another chapter, with more action and grammatical errors. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reads these chapters, and is patient with my laziness. Anyway, send in some more characters, I need 2 Evil Four Members and some more gym leaders. Here is an updated list of characters:**

**Korn **

**8th:Taken, Joshua **

**7th:Taken, Jillian**

**6th:Taken, Vanelle**

**5th:Taken, Jun**

**4th:Taken, Shane**

**3rd:Avalible**

**2nd:Avalible**

**1st:Taken, Tristan**

**Unko**

**8th:Taken, Avery **

**7th:Taken, Szayec**

**6th:Taken, Tori**

**5th:Taken, Miyu**

**4th:Taken, Tonia**

**3rd:Taken, Trent**

**2nd:Avalible**

**1st: Taken, June**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or most of the OCs; they belong to their respectful owners.**

**On to the Chapter:**

(Flashback from last chapter)

_"Attention gym leaders I am speaking to all of you on this plane's intercom system, I'm afraid your plane ride will have to take a detour, a large detour." The one in the front said, a voice filter was shrouding his true voice. He then turned his gaze directly at Tristan, June, Avery, and Tori._

_"Who are you people?" Avery asked the man very angrily."_

_"**We****are****the****Evil****Four!"**_

(Chapter start!)

The Gym leaders could do nothing but stare at the black cloaked individuals who call themselves the Evil Four.

"Where are we going, where are you taking us?" Tristan said to the Evil Four in a very angry tone.

"Hehe, that's for us to know and for you to find out." One of them chuckled, it was hard to distinguish if they were either men or women due to their voice filtration devices.

"But don't worry, you will find out very soon, so relax." The one in the center who was obviously the leader said to the four gym leaders and the person nodded towards the one in on the far left.

"Right, Alakazam use hypnosis." The person said, summoning an Alakazam out of a poke ball. The Alakazam looked Tristan, Avery, June, and Tori. They began to feel sort of lightheaded, and the room started to spin around them as they each fell unconscious beginning with Tori and ending with Tristan. Then the Evil four disappeared from the room as the Ship began to plummet downward. However the four gym leader could do nothing in their unconscious state and all the lights in the room went out, plummeting it in darkness.

"Wake up, Tristan wake up." Some familiar voice called to Tristan, he moaned and turned slowly becoming conscious again.

"For the love of God man wake up." The voice said as Tristan became conscious again, he saw Avery standing over him, Tori and June were next to him.

"Ahh, that was a good nap, why did you guys wake me up?" He asked still somewhat oblivious to what happened.

"Don't you remember what happened, those Evil Four guys knocked us out." Avery said disgruntled at Tristan's answer. Tori and June then helped Tristan up; he was still a little groggy from the hypnosis. As he stood up he could see what had happened while they were knocked out, the tables and chairs were all knocked over, the couches they were sitting on when the Evil four present themselves were pushed in different directions all over the room.

"So where are we anyway, still in the air?" Tristan asked as he walked up to Avery.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Avery said pointing towards the window, the shields were up, and natural light flooded the room from the windows. Tristan rubbed his eyes and walked over and stared out the windows, finding it hard to see when the light somewhat blinded him. He could see that they were not in the air, they had somehow crash landed on a beach.

"Does that answer your question?" Avery asked him to which Tristan nodded and looked at the other two.

"So what do we do Avery?" Tori asked a little scared at what was going on.

"I don't know, Trent found us and woke me up once we crash landed and said that he and the other gym leader were going to explore the island and that once we had all woken up to find him and the others." Avery said shaking his head a little bit at what had happened so far.

"We should go find him then huh and get this mess over with." Tristan said.

"Yea it will probibly be hard to find him though; he'd probably try and find a casino first." Avery said jokingly to which everyone laughed at.

"Anyway, all jokes aside we should gather our pokemon and some supplies before we set off. He said to which everyone in the room nodded.

"Well my pokemon are with me but my backpack is in my suite." Tristan said to Avery.

"Well I have everything with me in my bag." June said as she lifted up her bag with a smile on her face.

"Same here." Tori said with a dizzy grin on her face.

"Excellent, now Tristan go to your suite and we'll meet up at the first exit gate." Avery said as he checked his bag for all the potions and other things he might need.

"All right, first exit gate it is then." Tristan said with a small smile and he ran off towards his suite to gather his bag. Once he arrived at the Suite he unlocked it and went inside to find Joshua Night sitting in the same spot Tristan had saw him before the battle he had with Szayec.

"Your still here, didn't you go with Trent and the other gym leaders?" He asked the Gym leader.

"He asked me if I wanted to come but I told him no and that it would be pointless to search for anyone."

"Well don't you want to at least know where we are?" Tristan asked Joshua who just stared at him ignoring."

"No it would be pointless."

"How do you know that Joshua."

"I just do."

Tristan then felt angry at this guy who was just being a downer and a loner.

"You can't just know if something is pointless or not, you gotta get out there and see for yourself, at least that's what my dad taught me." Tristan yelled at him fed up at his loner attitude. To this Joshua gave a small smile and sighed.

"I guess there is no other way, you just wont take no for an answer." He said getting up and collecting his bag and poke balls. "Let's go then Tristan Fade and find our comrades." He said with a smile.

"All right then just let me grab my bag." Tristan said with a large smile at Joshua's new found attitude. After Tristan grabbed his backpack and checked for everything he would need the two gym leaders headed towards the first exit gate, once they arrive they saw Avery, Tori, and June standing towards the exit. June turned around and waved to Tristan when she saw him coming. Avery and Tori looked at Tristan and Joshua and smiled at them once they arrived.

"So Tristan, whose this with you." Avery said to Tristan jokingly.

"I'm Joshua Night, 8th gym leader of Korn pleased to meet you all." He said being more friendly than when Tristan first met him.

"Well then lets go shall we." Tori said as the others nodded and Avery opened the hatch and they were all blinded by light. Once they stepped out into the sand and their eyes adjusted to the light, they all looked in shock and awe. The island was huge; they could see a forest stretching as far to the left and right as they could see in the distance. There was a Volcano that billowed smoke and rose above the tree line. As they behind them, they could see a vast ocean that went on for who knows how far.

"This is going to take a while." Avery said to which the others responded with a "Yup."

**End Chapter**

**Hey****guys,****how****did****you****like****this****chapter.****This****is****the****official****ending****of****the****Riding****in****the****Airship****arc** (Just made that up). **But****anyway,****please****send****me****your****OCs****and****your****knowledge****on****how****I****could****make****this****a****better****story.****I****have****made****a****new****template****for****the****Evil****four****members,****I****need****two:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance without black cloak/hoodie (This includes clothing and physical features):**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon (Nickname, moves, gender, personality as a subsection):**

**And anything else I need to know:**

**Thanks.**

**Bye the way, this next arc that we have just crossed into will be called the Lone Leaders Arc, and the next will be called the Battling the Evil Four Arc. So stay tuned**

**Tac1060 out.**


End file.
